Bounce
by DestoAliDante
Summary: When Ralph takes up the challenge of helping a girl who has no recollection of who she is, he finds himself caught between family feuds, dissappearances, and a secret or two. What happens when the peices are put together and a certain handyman doesn't like what's going on? (Rated T for mild lauguage, violence, and root-beer enduced mischeif)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Due to me being careless, I neglected to read a certain part of the rules that stated me not being allowed to post chat-room based fics. So, I've taken the liberty of rewriting the story in a non-rule violating way. Don't worry, I'll keep it mysterious, I just don't want to violate any rules. So, without further ado, the better, improved version!**

It was just a regular day at Game Central Station. It was a Sunday, meaning that the arcade was closed and the inhabitants of it's machines were free to enjoy a day of leisure and relaxation. Of course, as usual, the villain of the arcade's most popular game, Fix-It Felix Jr, was left to roam the crowded station by himself. Everyone just about knew his name, and it was hard not to. He had, after all been around for a little over thirty years. Not to mention having saved the arcade; twice. Yes, it was none other than Wreck-It Ralph. Being nine feet tall, with fists bigger than a good majority of the smaller characters he knew, it was impossible to mistake him for anyone else. As Ralph drifted amidst the crowd of bustling video game idols, he couldn't help but feel strangely out of place. It seemed as if everyone else was accompanied by some manner of friend, companion, or partner. Ralph himself would have had Vanellope by his side, but she was busy with her 'Presidential Duties'. Ralph couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sitting at a big desk, wearing a pink suit. But the thought was soon dissolved in deeper, more intellectual thoughts. One being why he had never thought to find a companion before hand. The answer, as obvious as eternity was long, simply being that someone of his stature had only been just recently accepted into society as a human being and just monsters out to harm the citizens of the arcade. But still, before even there were at least some people who liked bad-guys. Zangeif, a Bad-Anon member as well as a frequenter of Tapper's, had been going out from some girl on the NES for six years now. Maybe it was time he find someone like that. With his job and everything else on top, he had never had much time to himself. But with Vanellope slowly taking her job more seriously, he found that he had more free-time than usual. He had never considered going into a relationship before, and any thoughts that said otherwise had been promptly dismissed. After all, who could even consider loving someone like him? His hair was messy, his breath smelled like a mixture of burnt cabbages and dead animal, and he wasn't exactly the most lovable person, but despite his previous thoughts, it now seemed like it would be a good idea to possibly find a life partner.

Ralph sat down on a bench, consumed in his thoughts. Questions burned in his skull. Some with answers, others too puzzling to comprehend. He rubbed his eyes wearily and looked around for something to possibly distract his busy and throbbing mind. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something strange. A girl, one of which he could certainly say he had never seen before, seemed to be wandering around in a fit of confusion. Out of the thirty years he had been at the arcade, he had never seen her before. He sooner could tell you how the machines and consoles that inhabited the arcade worked than tell of her name. But it didn't matter what her name was. From one glance, a mere look over, it was more than enough to say his face was red. Ralph couldn't help but stare, but his trance was soon broken by her own realization of her admirer. Ralph quickly hid his face in order to conceal his now crimson face.

"Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me!"

Ralph pleaded to himself. It was one thing for him to be caught staring. It was other thing for him to be caught staring, and having to explain it with a face redder than his overalls. Too late. The girl was already next to him. Ralph jumped, frightened by her strangely immediate appearance.

"Excuse me mister?"

Ralph uncovered his face, knowing that she already knew, and acknowledged his existence.

"Um...yeah?"

"Could'ja tell me the day?"

"Erm...Sunday?"

The girl shook her head solemnly.

"No, no. The day of the month."

"The...sixth?"

The girl nodded, and turned her attention to her feet. Her attention quickly diverted to the shiny tan floors. Ralph followed her notion, trying to find what was so interesting about the gleaming tiled floor. After a while, he lost interest and simply decided to ask her himself.

"So, what're you looking at?"

The girl looked up.

"I'm sorry. I just...don't recognize this person. She shows up everywhere I look!"

Ralph raised an eyebrow. What did she mean 'Don't recognize'? It was her own reflection! Ralph, in an act of sympathy, placed his arm over her shoulder.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're questioning your own reflection."

The girl felt her face, as if checking to see if this was true. She looked at him confused. It was then, as if by merely looking into her misty grey eyes, Ralph realized what was going on.

"Oh no, let me guess. You don't know who you are?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I've seen a lot in these thirty years. Amnesia is normal."

Ralph couldn't believe what he was saying. Since when was amnesia a common thing? Now, he was just saying things. Still, he found it strange he had guessed correctly.

"What's your-"

Ralph stopped. The girl cocked her head slightly.

"You know what? I'll just call you..."

"Kim?"

Out of everything, he found her sudden outburst strange.

"Is that your-"

"Yep!"

How did one forget their own face, but remember their name?

"You're one strange kid, you know that, right?"

The girl, now officially deemed as Kim, shrugged. It apparently was normal in her eyes. Ralph couldn't help but turn red. Her freckled face all bunched up like it was made her seem strangely attractive. Not that she always wasn't. Why did it always seem like when someone was thinking of possibly falling in love, some random girl came out, and everything turned into a fairy tale?! But it seemed impossible to do otherwise. Her short dirty-blonde hair, her freckles that seemed to be placed on her face perfectly, and her simple personality. It seemed all too familiar, but he couldn't tell why. He didn't care either.

"Um...sir? Are you okay?"

Ralph blinked for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You're face. It just went all...weird."

Ralph nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He stood up, and held out a hand. He smiled warmly at his newest friend.

"Meanwhile, you are not."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, we'll find someone who knows you."


	2. Chapter 2

As the two made their way through the crowded station, Ralph couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was receiving from the others around him. They seemed to be surprised. Which, was understandable. He was never really the type to have company other than Vanellope. especially not one like Kim. Kim looked up at Ralph and smiled, her freckle ridden nose scrunched up.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"We?"

"Yeah! You're helping me, right?"

"Right, right."

Ralph still wasn't used to the fact that Kim was relying on his knowledge to find out more about herself. Suddenly, Ralph heard someone call his name.

"Hey Ralph!"

"Sweet mother of Odyssey..."

Ralph turned around to see Pinky, the psychotic brother of the leader of the Bad-Anon. Pinky loved to pry into other people's lives. He found humiliating others funny, often using crazed and frightening antics which made others question his sanity.

"I see ya finally got yourself a-"

Ralph shot Pinky a demeaning glare. He didn't have time for his mocking.

"-a girl friend!"

Pinky gave a crazed giggle before evolving into a full-fledged chortle. Ralph folded his arms, un-amused by his jokes. He knew fully well that he didn't have a per say, "Girlfriend".

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just do me a favor, and get lost in Polybius!"

This only made the pink ghost laugh harder.

"BWA-HA!"

Kim looked at Ralph. Her eyebrows themselves expressed her confusion of the matter.

"What's a Polybius?"

"It's...um... it's kinda like...it's a scary game."

"Hell more like!"

Kim looked at Pinky with a severely confused face. Ralph couldn't take this anymore.

"Pinky, don't you have something better to do?!"

"...yes."

"Then go do that!"

Pinky scowled for a minute, before acknowledging the cold and icy glare Ralph was giving him. One that more or less clearly stated 'Leave us alone, or I _will _crush you.' Pinky turned around to leave, but not before giving Kim a wide-eyed grin.

"Welcome to the arcade, freind~!"

And with that, he left. Kim didn't know what to think about the conversation, but the look on her face told Ralph that she was slightly scared. She felt like a young child who had just talked to a threatening looking stranger. Kim decided to stay closer to Ralph. Of course, this made him even more flustered. Ralph felt his face turn red, once again.

"Are...you okay?"

Kim nodded and smiled uneasily.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Ralph moved his right arm around. He didn't get very far, considering that she was clutching it. Kim noticed this and let go.

"Sorry sir! It's just...that pink thing kinda scared me."

Kim hid her hands in her pocket and frowned. She looked at her feet, too embarrassed to look back up.

"Oh."

Ralph muttered, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Well...don't mind him. He's just insane."

Kim nodded, understanding. She wrinkled her nose, allowing the thought of the bizarre ghost to return. It had only taken place minutes ago, and yet, it seemed as if it was an eternity.

"D-Does he call everybody 'Friend'?"

Ralph rolled his eyes and gave a fake sort of smile.

"Yes. He does. Just...don't talk to him."

"Okay."

Ralph suddenly looked around, as if just realizing that they were no longer in a familiar part of the station. It seemed as if they had been so caught up in whatever they were talking about, that he had neglected to note where they were going. Here, fewer characters bustled about. This must be the younger children's section of the arcade. Ralph closed his eyes, half annoyed. The time that it would take to get back to the station he belonged at barely gave him enough time to get back before the arcade opened. It seemed as though the search would have to wait.

"Come on, we better get back to the right station."

"But what about-"

"I don't have enough time, and I have my own game to get back to. I'm sorry, but it's a priority."

Kim nodded and smiled.

"Well, thank you for at least trying to help me."

Kim bowed respectfully and began to set off again. Now Ralph was panicking. He had to say something, and fast.

"Um, hey! You could, I dunno, stay with me! You know, until you can get more info on yourself."

Kim turned back to Ralph and smiled.

"Really?!"

"I gues-"

Ralph didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kim leapt towards him and gave him a hug. Overwhelmed by the sudden attack, Ralph fell onto the ground. Kim opened her eyes, and quickly stood up. She covered her mouth and bowed apologetically.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I am-"

Ralph sat up and smiled weakly.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to do that! I just got all excited, and I-"

Ralph grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"Yes sir!"

"You don't have to call me sir, you know. You can call me Ralph."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
